


Naughty Thoughts

by MzzMal



Category: I Love Yoo (Webcomic)
Genre: Blushing, Comedy, Condoms, Dieter bout to lose his V-card, Dieter was ready, Dirty Thoughts, Fainting, Gen, Jokes, Shiter, Soushi is jealous, Teasing, YG and Soushi are real bros, innuendos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:34:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22963237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MzzMal/pseuds/MzzMal
Summary: “Can you come over? I need some help…”
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Naughty Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> The events of this story take place shortly after Shin-Ae's phone call to Dieter in episode 83.

_“Hold on, I’ll call you back.”_

“Oh, okay.” The German replied before Shin-Ae hung up.

Hm.. Shin-Ae sounded a bit shaken up at the end. Was he being paranoid? Maybe he was being worried over nothing. Dieter rubbed his head while releasing an exhale.

His phone began vibrating in his hold. His azure optics observed as the screen lit up, notifying him of an incoming video call.

It was from Soushi and Yeong-Gi. He quickly swiped a finger across the glass and the faces of his two best friends popped up.

“Dieter! How was your date with Shin-Ae?!” Soushi boomed into his microphone.

“It wasn’t a date Soushi, we’ve talked about this.” The blond blushed at his friend’s teasing.

“Sure it wasn’t.” The Japanese-Australian made kissy faces.

“Stop teasing him, Soushi. That’s not nice.” Nol chided while laughing himself.

Dieter covered his face with his spare hand.

“What did you guys do?” The redhead asked.

“We went on rides, and ate funnel cake.” Dieter said.

“That’s nice.” Yeong-Gi smiled.

“Yea yea. Whatever. Did anything juicy happen between you two?” Soushi asked, as he brought the screen closer to his face.

“No…” The boy trailed off as he glanced to the side.

“You’re lying, mate! Yeong-Gi! Look at that face! He’s hiding something!” The tanned male’s voice raised a few octaves.

“I just won her a bear. If that counts as being ‘juicy’ as you put it, which I don’t think it is. And.. and..” He felt heat rising up the back of his neck recollecting the moment in the ferris wheel.

“Yo, he’s red as a tomato!”

“You don’t have share with us if you don’t want to, Dieter.” The redhead tried to soothe.

“No. It really isn’t anything. We just held hands in the ferris wheel is all.”

“Hand holding?! Are you hearing this?! What’s next? Pashing? Dieter..I never knew you had it in you.” Soushi wiped an imaginary tear from his eye. “I’m so proud.” He whispered.

“No, no, no! Shin-Ae was just a bit uneasy during the ride. That was just me being a friend trying to comfort her. Nothing else.”

“That was real nice of you Dieter.” Yeong-Gi praised.

“I was just on the phone with her. She should be calling back any moment now.”

“We shouldn’t be holding you up then. We shan’t intrude on your late night convos with your crush.”

“I’m signing off now. Talk to you later, mate!”

“Yea. Have fun buddy.” The redhead waved.

The video call ended as both of his friends signed off.

Dieter gazed at the time on his phone and realized that quite a lot of time had past without Shin-Ae calling back. Maybe he should call to see if she was fine.

He pulled up her number on his phone and hit dial.

.

.

.

_“Can you come over? I need some help…”_

As those words were spoken into the receiver, Dieter’s mind went blank. He forgot how to breath for a moment. The line on his end went silent as he gazed off into space, gripping his pair teddy bears in his embrace just a bit tighter..

_“Hello? Are you still there, Dieter?”_

Shin-Ae’s voice brought him back to reality. “Yea! I’m still here. Sure I can come over.” He rose from the floor on shaky feet. “No problem at all. I’ll be there in a bit.”

After she reminded him of her address he hung up.

Dieter took a deep breath to try to calm his nerves but to no avail. Shin-Ae wants him to come over? He checked the time on his phone. 9:32pm. At this late hour?

His head felt light.

His long legs carried him to his bed where he sat down and tried to video call his friends once again.

They picked up after two rings.

“Wassup, Diets?” Soushi greeted.

“Uh..Guys. I just finished talking to Shin-Ae and she asked me to come over.” He held the phone in his grip a bit tighter.

“What? For real?!” Yeong-Gi queried.

Dieter nodded his head furiously.

“Dude..this late at night? Are any of her parents home?” Soushi asked, pondering on the thought a bit. “Nah! Else she wouldn’t have asked. You know what this means, mate?”

“I don’t want to get ahead of myself.” Dieter muttered.

“Why else would she call at this hour? She wants to have happy fun times...with you! Holy shit! You’ve got more game than I thought Dieter. You did something at the amusement park and you refuse to tell us!”

“I didn’t do anything! I swear.” He worried his lip.

“So..? Are you going to go?” Yeong-Gi asked.

“Yea.” The blond replied. “I told her I would have. But guys ,I’m freaking out here! I can’t go by myself. Being alone with a girl in her house is too much..Help please.” He squeaked.

“Don’t worry Dieter! I’ll be over at your house in five!” The redhead assured.

“Pick me up too! We’ll be with you for moral support.” Soushi piped.

“Okay, make that ten then.” Yeong-Gi nodded.

Both males signed off, leaving Dieter to his own devices. He felt a bit more confident as his friends were there to accompany him.

He quickly went to his closet and grabbed his coat and walked outside to the living room.

Dieter’s older sister observed her brother’s attire as he walked outside. “Where are you going dressed up like that?” She asked from her spot on the couch.

“I’m going out with Soushi and Yeong-Gi for a while, Leah.”

“At this hour?” She tilted her head.

“Yes..”

“All right. Be careful.” She waved him off as she continued flipping through channels on the television..

Dieter walked outside right as Yeong-Gi pulled up.

“Hurry up, mate! You can’t keep the lady waiting! She’s counting on youuuu.” Soushi stuck his head out of the passenger window of the front seat while making smooching noises.

Dieter walked up to the car and slid into the back seat.

“Hey Dieter I have something for you.” Soushi turned to face Dieter as Yeong-Gi pulled off.

“What is it?” He tilted his head.

Soushi threw a box at the blond.

Dieter read the text on the box before growing red. “Condoms?”

“Yea. You gotta stay safe. We can’t have baby Dieter’s running around. That comes later in life.” He gave a wink. “Put that in your coat pocket.”

Dieter mutedly followed his friend’s instructions.“Where’d you get them?”

“My sisters gave them to me a while ago. Saying I’m a hot blooded young male and they want me to practice safe sex and they’re not ready to be aunties although they’re sure their nieces or nephews would be cute as shit...all that jazz.” He elaborated.

“I still can’t believe it! Dieter’s the youngest of us but he’s getting to lose his V-card first!” Soushi voiced excitedly.

“Don’t say it like that..” Dieter grew red.

“Bro! You’re so lucky! It’s with the girl you like the most too!”

“She said that she wasn’t interested in you at first though. I wonder what changed her mind?” Yeong-Gi thought out loud.

“Pssh. A day was all it took for her to fall head-over-heels for our boy. He’s irresistible.” Soushi rubbed his chin with a smirk. “Besides, women are fickle creatures. Listen, what I’ve realized with living with all three of my sisters is that girls always mean the opposite of what they say.” He nodded. “So, Shin-Ae just decided to stop playing around and get straight to the point I see."

“We’re almost at her home. We’re about a block away.” The redhead announced.

Dieter felt his heart begin to race. Oh man, this is really happening. His breathing got faster.

Why was the car spinning?

Oh god.

Soushi and Yeong-Gi spun around to the sound of a loud thud in the back seat just as the redhead pulled up to Shin-Ae’s home.

“Yooo. Dieter just fainted.” Soushi whispered as he watched the unconscious blond on the seat.

“Let’s help him out the car.” Yeong-Gi suggested.

The two males ruhe out of the car. The redhead wrapped his arms under Dieter’s and hoisted the German out of the back seat.

“I’ll grab his legs.” Soushi assisted.

Dieter moaned a bit in protest as he was being carried up the stairs by his friends.

“You’re gonna be alright, Dieter! Your bros are here to help!” Soushi said determinedly.

“Just hang in there for Shin-Ae! She’s counting on you buddy!” Yeong-Gi encouraged as they trotted up the last of the stairs and set their friend down on his feet.

“You got this!” Soushi gave a thumbs up and clapped the boy on his back.

“Yea! We’ll be right outside.” Yeong-Gi sniffled as his eyes began to water a bit and nose turning a bit red. “We promise!” He sniffled again.

They scurried to the side and squat down to avoid being noticed. They both gave another thumbs up to the Dieter for encouragement before he knocked on the door.

“I feel like a proud dad.” Soushi whispered excitedly.

“Dude stop.” Yeong-Gi chuckled as he nudged his friend.

**Author's Note:**

> Just remembered I had a bunch of stories I made in the past that I have yet to post here.


End file.
